The present invention relates to road barriers.
Existing road barriers are used for example for separation of traffic moving in opposite direction, so as to prevent vehicles driving in one direction to enter lanes on which the vehicles move in an opposite direction, and therefore to prevent road accidents. Also, the road barriers serve for preventing blinding of drivers by illumination devices of vehicles coming from the opposite side.
In order to increase barrier properties of the existing barriers, more particularly to make them more reliable in the sense of preventing climbing of a vehicle from one movement direction over the barrier into the lanes of the opposite moving direction and to prevent blinding of drivers, higher barriers have to be utilized. In order to utilize higher barriers, all barriers have to be removed and replaced with new barriers with a greater height. This process is however exceptionally expensive not only because new barriers of a greater height have to be produced, but also because the existing barriers have to be dismounted and removed from roads, etc.
It is therefore believed that it is advisable to improve barrier characteristics of existing barriers, without removing them and replacing them with higher barriers.